The present invention relates to eyeglasses with a sunglass clip. More particularly, the present invention relates to an eyeglass system incorporated by a pair of base eyeglasses and a pair of cover clips serving as sunglasses where the sunglass clips are detachably inserted on bridges and temple tips of the base eyeglasses.
Conventional eyeglasses with a sunglass clip show attachments around rims of the clip to become attached to the base eyeglasses. Although such attachments provide convenience in terms of dual usage without a separate sunglass set, the sunglass clip mechanism hardly reflects sys health requirements. Because the sunglass clip covering the base glasses is inevitably spaced apart from the base glasses, the user has to suffer dual reflection while using the sunglass clip, thus increasing fatigue of the user""s eyes.
Another disadvantage of the conventional eyeglasses having a sunglass clip is that the sunglass clip is noticeable due to the attachments and the substantial gap between the base glasses and the cover glasses. One of the lease welcome factors of the conventional eyeglasses having a sunglass clip would be difficulty applying fashion design to such eyeglass product, because of limitation caused by attachments and separate product from the base glasses.
The present invention is contrived to overcome the conventional disadvantages. Accordingly, it is an objective of the present invention to provide an eyeglass system that enables detachable hooking of a cover glass set on a base glass set using bridges and temple tips thereof. Another objective is to provide an eyeglass system that maximizes adaptability of a cover sunglass set to rimless base eyeglasses. Further objective is to provide an eyeglass system that facilitates custom design while improving comfortability when wearing the system.
To achieve these and other objectives, the eyeglass system according to the present invention comprises first and second base lenses each having an inner portion and an outer portion. A base bridge having first and second ends, wherein the base bridge first end is attached to the first base lens inner portion and the base bridge second end is attached to the second base lens inner portion. The first and second ends of the base bridge attached to the bas lenses are each outwardly protruded above a corresponding outer surface each base lens inner portion.
First and second hooks each have an eye side end and a temple side end. The first hook eye side end is attached to the first base lens outer portion and the second hook eye side ends are each outwardly protruded above a corresponding outer surface of each base lens outer portion. Here, the base lenses, the base bridge and the hooks from a base eyeglass set. First and second cover lens each have an inner portion and an outer portion. The cover lenses are connected to each other via a cover bridge whose ends are attached to the inner portions thereof. An inner opening is formed adjacent to each inner portion of the cover lenses to carry therein the corresponding end of the base bridge, and an outer opening is formed in each outer portion of the cover lenses to carry therein the corresponding eye side end of the hooks, by allowing the inner openings to become inserted by the base bridge ends and the outer openings to become inserted by the eye side ends of the hooks.
In a better version, first and second supports each having an inner end and an outer end, wherein the support inner ends are correspondingly attached to the cover lenses adjacent to the outer openings, whereby when the cover lenses are carried on the base lenses the support outer ends and the hook eye side ends mutually support each other and when detaching from the base lenses the cover lenses connected by the cover bridge the support outer ends serve as handles being held by a user. Preferably, the cover bridge is magnetized to the base bridge and the hooks are magnetized to the supports.
Advantages of the present invention are numerous in that: (1) the cover lenses serving as detachable sunglasses reserve openings though side end portions thereof as a tool so as to allow the cover lenses to become precisely inserted on the base lenses when needed by a user, whereby the eyeglass system would look as regular sunglasses and maximizes the user""s satisfaction; (2) the eyeglass system facilitates custom design for the base and cover lenses by adopting a highly flexible and chemical resistant polyamide material, thereby improving adaptability and satisfying user""s fashion demand; and (3) elastic characteristics are applied to contacts especially between the cover bridges and the cover lenses and to the supports and hooks serving as temple tips for the eyeglass system, thereby improving product reliability and comfortability.
Although the present invention is briefly summarized, the full understanding of the invention can be obtained by the following drawings, detailed description and appended claims.